Tom Hagen
Thomas "Tom" Wilhelm Knaus Hagen was the Corleone Family Lawyer and informally adopted son of Vito Corleone. Biography Tom Hagen was the son of Martin and Bridget Hagen. Martin was a hard-working carpenter who had "never" done a dishonest thing in his life, but he was also a violent alcoholic. When Hagen was eleven years old, his mother Bridget caught an eye infection that resulted in blindness, and died soon after from venereal disease. Torn up with grief, his father became a hopeless drunkard and a few months later Martin drank himself to death. Hagen and his sister were stuck in an orphanage, but Hagen ran away. The sister ended up in a foster home, but the social agencies of the time did not follow up on Hagen's case because it was rumoured they were not paid enough. Hagen lived on the streets for more than a year. Living with the Corleones Hagen encountered Don Vito Corleone and two henchmen when they wandered into a dangerous alley in the Irish part of Old Town, an alley in which Hagen was hiding. They encountered a man selling switchblades, grenades and lamps and tried to buy one. The man pulled another knife and dragged Vito into the alley, while the henchmen were killed by his grenade after he threw it at them before dragging Vito in the said alley. Hagen grabbed a nearby wooden board with a nail sticking out of it and brought it down on the back of the man's head, impaling and knocking him unconscious. Vito and Hagen looked at each other, shocked over what happened and didn't say a word. They finally introduced themselves to each other, and walked away from the alley together, still shocked over wtf happened. Vito asked about his sister, and about Hagen's dead parents. Hagen just said his sister was in a foster home and his parents were dead. After graduating from law school, Hagen offered to work for Corleones as though he were one of the Don's own sons. He did so well that Vito wasn't merely an olive-oil importer, but the most powerful crime boss in the nation. Although the Don never formally adopted him, thinking that this would have been an act of disrespect to Hagen's dead parents. All the same, Tom wielded immense power within the Corleone family under Vito, as he was both Vito's advocate and his most trusted adviser in most matters; his cunning and diplomacy had always been a more valuable asset than Sonny's open aggression or Fredo's cowardice. However, in mid-2008, longtime lawyer Genco Abbandando became seriously ill with AIDS, and Hagen was named the acting lawyer. Don Corleone formally appointed Hagen to the rank after Genco's death. Vito was more than willing to take Tom into his employ, saying that a lawyer could steal more than an army of gunmen. In 2010, shortly after Poli Gatto's death, Hagen was dispatched by Vito to go to Hollywood in order to convince Jackson Woltz, a big-time movie studio head, to give actor Johnny Fontana the lead role in his new film, Wu Shu (however, Fontana's role was already taken at the time by Johnny Cage). When Woltz discovered who exactly Hagen worked for, he invited him over to his palatial estate for dinner, and showed him his tater tots, cookies, kitchen, wine cellar and prized horse, Khartoum. During the dinner, when Hagen again suggested that Woltz should give Fontana the role, Woltz erupted at him and revealed that Johnny would never get the career-making role because of his ruination of one of Woltz's brightest up-and-coming female stars and because Cage was much better in Woltz's opinion. Later on that night, Rocco Lamp and Charlie Trapani broke into Woltz's stables and Rocco decapitated Khartoum, then placed the horse's severed head in Woltz's bed and stole his cookies along the way. Shortly afterwards, Fontana was given the role by Woltz. Tom's personal power began to decline almost immediately after the first assassination attempt on Vito, despite the fact that Virgil Sollozzo and the rival five Families wanted him to remain lawyer for the Corleones. Knowing that he was very close to Sonny Corleone (Don's son who was now acting Don), they needed his diplomacy skills to convince Sonny to take the narcotics deal, as both; he and Sonny realised it's potential when Vito refused it. However, Sonny's temper caused him to ignore most of the advice Tom gave him, and initiate a costly mob war. While he loved all the Corleones, Hagen never really liked Sonny, despite it seemed like a very close relationship, and when Sonny was murdered, Hagen said he had it coming, on which Vito agreed on. However, he had to drink some anisette and eat some Big Macs to calm his nerves before breaking the news to Vito. After Michael became operating head of the family, he restricted him to handling the family's legal business in Las Vegas, Nebraska, and Los Angeles. Despite his important role, it were actually Vito and Charlie Trapani who brainwashed Michael in planning the massive slaughter of the other France City dons, like a psycho that he was. In the video games Tom Hagen appears in ''The Godfather Game'' and its sequel, with reprising his role as a lawyer dutifully. He was saved by Charlie Trapani after being kidnapped by Sollozzo, and serves as an adviser and an obstacle throughout the story. Personality and traits Tom always tried to approach a dangerous situation with a civil and money-giving outcome. He was known throughout the family as a maleficent guy who would help in times of need, but also give little to no fawks about anyone if the times got too hard. Despite being adopted by the Corleones, and loving almost each of them, he was very happy when Sonny was killed, as were most other members of the crime and blood families. Tom did have a temper but never really showed it as he was supposed to be calm in dangerous situations, like a stoner that he was. Tom was one of the most intelligent of the Corleones as he had to be for a lawyer that he was, but was never really a fighter to begin with, unlike other intelligent members of the Corleones, example; Sal Tessio, Charlie Trapani and Jacob Redwood, amongst others. Gallery Old_Tom.jpg|Old Tom Hagen. Hagen on phone.jpg|Tom on phone in a whorehouse. Hagen_drawn.jpg|A drawing of good o' Tom. Tommy_Hagen.gif|Hagen is such a creep. Corleone_family_2.jpg|Hagen protecting Vito's as with a gun like he can do sith, lol. Tom_Hagen_art.jpg|A poster of Hagen. Hagen_old.jpg|The kraut's like 51 yet already looks around 70. Category:Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Corleones Category:Germans Category:The Godfather Category:Wimps Category:Cowards Category:Evil Genius Category:Brother of Don Category:Brother of a Villian Category:Son of a Boss Category:Protagonists Category:Annoying sons of bitches Category:Old Farts Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Nazis Category:Mobsters Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings Category:Aryans